Emei Arashi
Emei Arashi (あらし, Arashi Emei) is a Half-Uchiha from the Hidden Leaf Village and Half-Arashi from the Hidden Cloud Village. He never experienced the Uchiha Massacre because he was originally born in the Cloud Village because his mother, Izure, was on a Ninja mission to report ninja thiefs from Kumogakure to Raikage. Since Uchiha Massacre happened while she was on her mission, she didn't faced it and continued to live in Kumogakure since the news of her clan quickly spreaded out. After some time, Izure married Mitsuki Arashi and born Emei. Since both Uchiha and Arashi clans have their Kekkei Genkai, Emei has both of them, making him a really strong Ninja. Appearance Emei much resembles his mother, Izure. With straight down pitch black hair, he picked up less characteristics from Arashi clan. He preffered wearing the most simplest black clothes. He wears the symbol of Arashi Clan on his left sleeve and the symbol of Uchiha Clan on his right sleeve, symbolising that he is part of both of them. When Emei became a Jonin, he changed his clothes dramatically. He wears a white ninja outfit with a sheath on his back to hold his ninjatō and two pockets for Ninja tools such as Kunais, Shurikens or Scrolls. Personality Emei is a pun of Japanese word Eimei, which means Clear-Sighted, which pretty much he is, intelligent. He can make tactics in a blink of an eye while in fight, even while effected by Genjutsu. Out of battle, Emei is not as calm as known Uchiha's are, probably due to the influence of Arashi clan. Emei hates killing as he never killed anyone, which is uncommon between ninjas and sometimes made other ninjas laugh at him, which he was answering with puting his sword under their neck scaring them. When he was younger, he was much outgoing, trying to use Storm Release when he was 5. He also shown love to flying or every creature that can fly, which may be conected to his natural element of chakra, Wind. Strangely, Emei rarely talks about his Sharingan or being an Uchiha. This could mostly be because he never meet It's members, besides from his mother. Skills As a child of two of strong clans, Emei is a very talented ninja. This is shown when he became a Jonin at age of 15. This was surprising, both for her mother and father. Emei also likes creating his own techniques, or modifying the one he saw from others using Sharingan. Taijutsu From his childhood, Emei has shown great capabilities in hand-to-hand combat. He mostly relies on his swiftness and agility and less on strength. Using his Sharingan, he is able to predict enemie's attacks which gives him an advantage. Through time, Emei made his own style of Taijutsu, which is mostly based on countering, throws and knees. Ironically, he didn't named it. Ninjutsu Emei's ninjutsu is mostly based on his Nature elements. Having the ability to control the Chakra natures (Wind, Water and Lighting) and Storm release, due to his Kekkei Genkai along with Sharingan, makes Emei a respected Shinobi. Ironically, Emei doesn't have his Afinity Fire, which is common among all Uchiha's. While using Wind Release, Emei often makes strong Winds or compresses air to throw it at opponent. Since Wind is his afinity, he has a gigantic list of techniques he can use. His other chakra natures, Water and Lighting, the characteristics of Arashi Clan, Emei mastered to a dramatical level, mostly using Water as a deffensive nature and Lighting as an offensive, using simmilar techniques to Chidori Current. Uncommon to ninjas, Emei never names his Jutsu's and can think a new desing of them in a blink of an eye Genjutsu Genjutsu is Emei's worsest ability. He almost never uses it, through he knows how to release it if he is affected. Kenjutsu Emei got his Ninja sword when he became a Jonin. At first, it was a strange feeling to use it, but soon he got used to it and became very skilled in Kenjutsu. He is also seen using Wind, Lighting and Storm Release to enchance the power of his Sword, making it able to cut through almost everything. Kekkei Genkai Emei got his Sharingan when he was 7, at the same day when he first used Storm Release. As Emei grown, his Sharingan evolved. He got the fully matured Sharingan when he was 12. The only difference between Emei's and common Sharingan is that at It's center, around the pupil, there is a ring of sky blue color, probably due to Arashi influence on him. Emei also uses the Storm Release, kekkei genkai of Arashi Clan, which makes him available to combine Water and Lighting Release to make Lightings which are moving and acting as a Water. He often uses it to make projectiles, but also to create his strongest Jutsus, such as Shipputaka. It allows It's user to create 4 Hawks in the sky which are made of Storm Release and then crush them all to opponent, which is almost impossible to dodge. Trivia *Emei is left-handed. *Emei's fauvorite tehnique is Shipputaka. Even if he was first able to use it when he was 16, he dreamed about it from his early ages.